


Sacrificing For Happiness:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cheeseburgers, Children, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daughters, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e25 Hana Mao 'Ole Ka Ua O Waianae (Endlessly Pours the Rain of Waianae), Episode: s10e01 Ua 'eha Ka 'ili I Ka Maka O Ka Ihe-The skin has been hurt by the point of the spear, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Family Dinners, Football, Football Game/Football Games, General, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Post-Episode: s09e25 Hana Mao 'Ole Ka Ua O Waianae (Endlessly Pours the Rain of Waianae), Post-Episode: s10e01 Ua 'eha Ka 'ili I Ka Maka O Ka Ihe, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sacrifice, Sad, Sadstuck, Self-Sacrifice, Slash, Sons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21747115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Rachel realizes that Danny is happy with Steve, She is not gonna mess that up for anything, What happens when she meets with the two men?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*
Relationships: Rachel Edwards/Danny “Danno” Williams (Implied) (Past), Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 5





	Sacrificing For Happiness:

*Summary: Rachel realizes that Danny is happy with Steve, She is not gonna mess that up for anything, What happens when she meets with the two men?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

Rachel Edwards was glad that she & her ex, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams are friends, & close once again. But, She sensed that he was not in love with her, & didn’t want to hurt her feelings. She is gonna return the favor. 

She told Grace, Her daughter, that she shares with Danny, all her thoughts on the subject. “I am so proud of the two of you, You **_will_** find the one to love, He will love you back”, The Young Girl said, as she smiled at her mother.

“Yes, I will, But, I don’t need a relationship, I have you, & your brother, That makes me happy”, The British Lady said, as she kissed her daughter on the top of her head. They relaxed for awhile, & enjoyed the silence.

Charles “Charlie” Williams came in from playing outside, & he hugged his mother, & sister. “Can we have cheeseburgers for dinner ?”, “Yes”, They replied in unison. They all had a wonderful family dinner. Rachel knew what to do right then, & there.

She knew that the blond would be at Steve’s, They were having dinner together, & watching the game, Plus, What she has to say, It can’t wait, She wants all of them to feel better after this, & especially what the loudmouth detective went through just the past week alone.

Steve just finished making out passionately, & they were kissing without breaking for air. They cuddled for awhile, & watched the game, Til, there was a knock on the door. Danny was stunned to see Rachel, The Shorter Man lets her in.

“Rach, Everything okay ?”, Danny asked with a concern tone, & look on his face. “I am fine, I just wanted to speak to you, Steve, You should stay to hear this too”, The Beautiful Woman said, as she told them. She turned back to Danny, & gave him her full attention.

“Danny, I am so glad that we are reconnected, But, I don’t think you want this as a romantic relationship, Neither do I”, She said honestly, Cause that is what they want their new relationship to be.

“You are in love with another person, & that is fine, Don’t be afraid to go for the happiness that you deserve, I am so sorry for the suffering that I put you through”, as she sniffled, & holding back her tears. Steve & Danny were shocked at the scene in front of them.

“For once, I am sacrificing my happiness, So you can have yours”, Rachel went on to say. Danny murmured, “Thank you”, They shared a sweet kiss between them, & she looked over at Steve, & said this to him.

“Steve, You _are_ one of the most important people in my children’s lives, That makes you important to me too, You got a family now, You can count on me too for anything”, The Five-O Commander said this with a smile.

“Thank you, Rachel, You are important to me too”, He kissed her on the cheek, & she blushed as a response to that. She turned to Danny once again, & said this to him, as she was getting ready to leave.

“You & I will always have a connection, You will always have a special place in my heart”, she said with a tearful smile, as she placed a hand to her heart. Danny with his own emotions showing in his eyes, mirrored her gesture.

“There will always be a special place in my heart for you too”, He said, as he placed her hand on his heart. She kissed the two men once again on the cheek, They walked her out, & made sure she got safely, & left. They went on with their evening.

The End.


End file.
